poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1 - The Secret of the Crystals
Here's the transcript of "Chapter 1 - The Secret of the Crystals" for Power Rangers Data Squad: Battle for the Seven Kingdoms ???, ???. King Richard Raybrandt: ???, ???. Queen Lenora Raybrandt: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Okay. We just gotta stick together. be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: ???,.??? Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! Princess Annika Raybrandt: (groans) William: ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Mori: You want something? You gotta give something! Pinkie Pie: Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful and best friend? ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you. Snort: (belches) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Pinkie, you can't just take off! (through clenched teeth) And you don't need to announce to every... Pinkie Pie: Relax, Robbie! I totally got this! Louise: How much for the giant gecko? Spike: Who you callin' a gecko? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike isn't for sale. Vera: I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two sand bucks for it! Rarity: Two sand bucks?! It's worth more than that! Altogether: Huh? ???, ???. Villagers: (bidding) ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sora: Come on, Enough already! Yoshi: Somebody help us! Suddenly, a young rogue jumped on the rooftops. Then, ???, ???. Erik: Back up, everyone! Back it up! You're all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis". Villagers: (gasp) Applejack: Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't— Erik: Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. Uh-oh. Mori: (gasps) What do I do?! Erik: Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts will fall off. Hearing the shocking, ???, ???. Erik: Well, all right. (chuckles) Caleb: Wow, ???, ???. Erik: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: You are awesome! Erik: Mm-hm. Rarity: And quite charming. (giggles) Spike: Huh! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Yes, thank you, ???, ???. Erik: Erik's the name, Treasure's my game, So... ???, ???. ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Caleb, wait. I don't know if we should trust him. Caleb: Why not? ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dungeon Master: Nighty night, ladies. You'll have many more in here. ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. Yoshi: Gee, guys, these props sure are convincing. ???, ???. (music playing) Sunset Shimmer: What was that? ???, ???. Simone: Oh, blast this confounded instrument. If I never play with ease, may my own great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson be cursed ten-fold. Robbie Diaz: Umm, Excuse me, ???, ???. Simone: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dungeon Master: The king wants a word with you, mates. Yoshi: Oh boy! Erik: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. we don't leave without Simone. Dungeon Master: Why should I take him? Robbie Diaz: Because, umm, Simone has thought of some brilliant songs for the king and he just has to hear them. Isn't that right, Simone? Simone: Absolutely. (plays the clarinet) Robbie Diaz: Simone, uhh, maybe you should wait for the king to hear that. Simone: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. King Monty: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Royal Guard: Your highness, The dungeon master has brought the prisoners you asked for. King Monty: ???, ???. Royal Guard: As you wish. your highness. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. King Monty: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Simone: Well, ???, ???. ???, ???. King Monty: ???, ???. Simone: Have it your way. King Monty: Good luck, Data Squad Rangers! Queen Lilac: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. Bubba: Ah! the young princess. ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Bubba: Well, I am Bubba, guardian, ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Bubba: ???, ???, Hmmm, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Fluttershy: ???, ???. Applebloom: ???, ???. Girl: Yes I am, and these my friends the dolphins, They were laughing because they live here. Caleb: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Princess Misty: My name is Misty, princess of Aquala. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Altogether: Hi. Princess Misty: Hello. Caleb: My name is Caleb and this is Annika. ???, ???. Princess Misty: Princess Annika Raybrandt? Your majesty. Princess Annika Raybrandt: It gives me great pleasure to meet you. Princess Misty: Where are your manners? Say hello to the princess. Dolphins: (squeals) Donkey Kong: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mother: Coochie-coochie-coo! Hello, princess. Welcome back. Princess Misty: Thank you, ma'am. ???, ???. Mother: Oh, Hello. Altogether: Hello. ???, ???. Jessica: (giggles) I know there were only six different colors and I couldn't decide so I bought them all! ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. Altogether: (laughs) ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Della Duck: ???, ???. ???, ???. Aqua: Sweet! Check this out. ???, ???. Aqua: Does it match with my skirt? Topaz: Kind of. Can I borrow it? Aqua: Sure. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Wow, ???, ???. ???, ???. Miss Gold: Ugh, Do you have anything in a larger tube, darling? ???, ???. Miss Gold: Mwah. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: (giggles) ???, ???. Photographer 1: Syrenka! Photographer 2: Syrenka, Look this way! ???, ???. Photographer 3: Syrenka! How about a few shots for the Star Fish Weekly? ???, ???. (camera flashes) ???, ???. Syrenka: Ugh, I just hate the paparazzi. Syrenka's Pet Fish: Oh, As do I. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: (giggles) Callie Jones: ???, ???. Princess Misty: ???, ???. ???, ???. Coral: Have you tried the double chocolate cappuccino? To die for. ???, ???. Coral: ???, ???. Flint: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? Kayla: Did you see that other girl? ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Yoshi: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? ???,.??? Kayla: Those ruffles on her dress went all the way down her feet. Xylie: What was she thinking? Kayla: Erica's headdress was a bit naff, don't you think? (gasp) Misty! Snots: (coos) ???,.??? Princess Misty: Whoa! hold it, Settle down, Snots! ???,.??? Princess Misty: (giggles) Kayla: (laughs) Snots. Princess Misty: Kayla, Xylie! Am I glad to see you, ???,.??? Kayla: Ooh, ooh, You need to see our new toy! Princess Misty: Can I just-- ???,.??? (rapping sounds) Kayla: A DJ-3 player. Pre-programmed with over 1,000 songs. Check this out! ???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Dee: Okay, Deanne, Deandra? I'm thinking of a number between one and one million. Deanne and Deandra: 400, 220! Dee: No way, you got it again! I wonder if this would be more fun if we, like, weren't psychic. ???, ???. Sebastian: Ahem, Destinies! The Queen requires knowledge from the future. ???, ???. Queen Marina: Oh, I'm so sorry, Sebastian, ???, ???. Sebastian: You could've told me to move out of the way. ???, ???. Queen Marina: ???, ???. Dee: Ew! These split ends! has it really been just one day? Deanne: And your color! Ugh. Deandra: Product, Marina, You have to use product. Dee: ???, ???. Queen Marina: ???, ???. Deanne: We won't have time, ???, ???. Queen Marina: (gasp) ???, ???. Dee: ???, ???. Queen Marina: ???, ???. Deandra: ???, ???. Queen Marina: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dee: Uh, Deandra? do we have any more of those breath mints? Deandra: (giggles) Queen Marina: (worried) ???, ???. Deanne: Your highness, too much predicting gives us headaches! You know that! Deandra: How about we throw in some purple lowlights? Will that make it better? Queen Marina: (sighs) ???, ???. Sebastian: ???, ???. Queen Marina: ???, ???. ---- Queen Marina: ???, ???. Princess Misty: ???, ???. Prince Cyrus: It that true? Princess Annika Raybrandt: Yes, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Deanne: Hey, Misty! Princess Misty: Hey, girls. Robbie Diaz: These are the Destines? Princess Misty: Yep, ???, ???. Dee: Love the pink. Serena: ???, ???. Dee: Come sit. ???, ???. Xylie: Phew, I think we distracted Dr. Eggman for a little bit. Kayla: Well, not for long. He won't rest until he finds the King and Queen's daughter. ???, ???. Dee: King Richard and Queen Lenora's daughter, Annika Raybrandt. Deanne: You and the squire are meant to overthrow the Dark Generals, But the four ancient relics you need are spread far and wide. Deandra: Without them, you cannot succeed. ???, ???. ---- Caleb: ???, ???. Deanne: You will get what you seek. Rainbow Dash: Wait a sec. How do we know you're for real? ???, ???. Dee: You don't. ???, ???. Dee: That's all we've got for you today, but we are having a great sale on hair conditioner. Two-for-one! Xylie: Really? Oh, I love two-for-one. Princess Misty: Maybe next time. Thanks. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. ???, ???. Destines: Bye-bye! ???, ???. Deandra: Callie. Tell Kelsey she's going to be bumped up to the varsity surf team before the next meet. Callie Jones: Okay, I will. ???, ???. Deandra: (laughs) I don't even know what that means. ???, ???. Dee and Deanne: Sure! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. General Magnus: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. General Magnus: ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???.